Kaleidoscope
by recchinon
Summary: One shot of Nodame and Chiaki 20 themes. : Check it out...


**Kaleidoscope**

Summary: [one shot] 20 thing about Chiaki and Nodame.

Warning: Randomness

Disc: nope. Yip yip.

**Tears. **

It was winter when she died. Noda Megumi, or Nodame how people called her, fell from the stair head first and died on the way to the hospital. Many people came to her funeral, and cried for her sudden gone. Noda Megumi, or Nodame how she preferred to be called, had always brought smile for everyone when she was alive but brought more tears when she was gone.

**Lies.**

She wasn't a good liar. It was easy, for Chiaki Shinichi, to know whether she was lying or not (she would not look into his eyes when she lied). However, she knows that he was a worse liar than her. He would shake his head and shove her away, also he would say harshly 'No f-ing way!' when she asked, 'Do you love me, Senpai'. He might try but his blush told her more than his words had.

**Couples.**

They were never officially dating, he never asked her anyway. When Kuroki asked them, 'Are you guys dating?', he would quickly said, 'Are you crazy?'. Of course he wasn't crazy. He could see, the way he put his hand on her waist like telling him, 'Go away, she's mine!'. So Kuroki decided that what Chiaki wanted to say actually was, 'Are you crazy, of course we are!'

**Pink**

'Senpai, look! The skies are pink!'

He looked at her, annoyed, 'The skies are blue. They always are.'

She shook her head, 'No senpai, they're pink!'

He scowled, there was no way the skies were pink. He just shook his head and sighed. He was ready to lecture her about the sky's color when he looked the sparkles in her eyes and her wide but cute smile. He knew he had been crazy when he finally murmured, 'Right, it's pink.'

**Word**

He never said he loved her. He never told her how much he wanted her. She knew that he loved her but she needed him to tell her once. She just could wait, 'One day…' she thought, 'One day…'

**Promise**

He never said he loved her. He never told her how much he wanted her. He knew that she knew he loved her, but he felt like he had to tell her once. He just could promise to himself, 'one day…' he said, 'One day…'

**Together**

He did not know what had made him asked her to move into his apartment. She was the messiest person he had ever met and he hated any mess. But somehow he could not help but to feel happy when she said 'ok'.

**Cats**

She brought home a stray cat one day. He frowned, it was not because he hated animal, or cat in this case, he just knew that she would never be responsible enough to take care of anything, leave alone a living thing. That was what he told her, but she insisted and she even promised to take care of it very well. And she did. She fed the cat with her hand, caressed the fur, played with it, and even let it slept on her laps.

He stared at the cat which currently slept on her laps while she stroked its fur lovingly and frowned. 'That's why I didn't want any cat at home.'

**Cute**

Lately since she brought the cat home she spent her time with the cat a lot. Sometime when he had some time he would watch her play with it. One day she brought a new toys home, given by Lucca she told him, and played it with the cat. The sound of her laughter distracted him from the score he was checking. He was just about to tell her to be quiet when he saw her played happily with the cat on the carpet, when she realized he was there she smiled widely and said, 'Isn't it so cute senpai?'. All he could do was just nodding and mouthed an inaudible 'yes', but his eyes were clearly not on the cat.

**Pervert**

At first he did not know why she loved to keep his shirt and smell it. But after that night, when they finally became one, he understood how addicting someone's scent could be.

**Flowers**

He never forgot to bring her flowers to each of her performance. Her favorite were daisies, there always twenty two of it, she never knew the meaning of the numbers, and she just loved it anyway. But this time he did not bring any flower, leave alone came on time. She did not want to talk to him even when he came to her changing room. She was mad and did not plan to forgive him anytime soon. But when he pulled her body toward him and pressed his lips to her, giving her one of the best kisses he had ever given to her she could not stay angry too long. She cursed once before then kissed him back hardly.

**Betrayal**

He betrayed her once. And until now he felt sorry to her. She did not talk about it anymore, she was not angry anymore but he felt somehow guilty toward her. They weren't officially dating but he didn't like the idea of betraying the one he loved so much. He thought about it all the time until Nodame patted his shoulder and saying, 'It's ok, senpai. Masumi was drunk and I know you did not kiss him back and it was only happened for few seconds, so don't be so upset…' somehow it didn't make him feel lighter.

**Kisses**

He rarely kissed her, but once he did it he did it well. That night he kissed her harder and more passionately than usual. 'This is how kiss supposed to be…' he thought while kissing her, trying to get rid the image of an afro timpanist who stole his kiss moment ago.

**Babies**

They were arguing. Well, it did happen a lot but this time was just… Different. However Nodame was leaving their apartment and went to Mine's house, leaving the frustrated Chiaki behind.

Mine hated to see his friend sad, so he asked what had happened this time though he was not really sure that this was Chiaki's fault.

'I'm pregnant' said Nodame while blew her nose.

The violinist went pale, he knew that it was surprising but however Chiaki and Nodame had been together for seven years and living together for three years, he supposed to be somehow ready for this.

He gritted his teeth, he idolized Chiaki but Nodame was his friend, 'So he didn't want the baby?'

'He did… Actually he is really excited and happy.' She said, scowled when she heard familiar footsteps, probably Chiaki came to take her home, 'He just won't let me named the baby—if it's a boy—Kazuo…'

**Nightmares**

He got some nightmare lately. He could not remember the whole dream, he just woke up in the middle of the night with sweat all over his face and neck. He remembered that she left him. Just disappearing in front of him and would not come back even when he called her name again and again. He hated that nightmare. He hated it for reminding him how she had become the part of him and couldn't be separated from him. He hugged her tightly until she woke from her sleep.

'Senpai? What was it?' she asked sleepily, she snuggled to his chest.

'Nodame, marry me.' He blurted out.

'Emmh… ok..' she answered, did not really give it a thought.

He smiled, he did not plan to propose her like that, but anyway she had said yes and agreed to marry him. He felt suddenly much better and fell back to sleep with his bride-to-be in his arms.

No nightmares this time.

**Pain**

He went pale when she grabbed his hand and practically tried to crush it as she clenched on it. It was hurt but he could not complain because he knew it was nothing compared to the pain she felt.

'Push, Chiaki-san… Push!'

She pushed harder, pain was clear on her face. He wiped the sweat on her face with his free hand. There was nothing much he could do at the time like this.

'Once more, Chiaki-san, we can see the head!'

She pushed again, growled this time. He bit his lower lip. Never in his live he saw his wife in so much pain like this and practically, it was all because of him.

'We'll never…' she said angrily as pushing harder, '..ever have a baby again.'

If he had been white, so now he became transparent. The pain in his hand did not feel so hurt anymore. The words she said was hurting him worse.

'Don't worry,' said a nurse chuckling, "she did not mean that…'

And there he could hear the baby cried.

**Rivals**

'Nodame thinks senpai loves you more than Nodame.'

'nyaa…'

'Don't mock me! Nodame is his wife, you know'

'Goo…'

'What?! Nodame knew you are younger but no way Senpai would leave Nodame for you!'

'Da..da…'

'Hmm, what now? You want to hug him?! No, you stay here!'

Chiaki Shinichi couldn't help it anymore, he smacked her head, 'What are you doing to our daughter? She's just 10 months old, Nodame!'

**Confession**

It was in their tenth anniversary when he finally said that he loves her. It just slipped out because his daughter tricked him to say it. However, it didn't feel bad to say it. In fact, he felt a lot happier when she smiled and kissed him for the answer.

**Wedding**

She looked so beautiful. The dress she wore was white and beautiful, but what made her looked really beautiful was the happiness smile on her face. Chiaki smiled as she walked toward him and made a full spin, 'How do I look?' she asked, cheerful as she always be.

Chiaki smiled, 'Beautiful.' Of course she was.

She smiled, happy with the praise. She wanted to say something more but her hairdresser called her, needed to do something with her hair. She smiled once again before left him.

He felt someone pat his shoulder. He tried to hide his tears but too late, she already saw it, 'You cry?'

'No.' He said but the tears were evident.

She smiled. She cupped his face and pulled his down to hers and kissed him full on his lips. After sometime, she pulled back and caressed his cheeks with her fingers, 'She'll be okay…'

He frowned, 'How do you know?'

She smiled again, 'Silly senpai… Of course, because she is our daughter…'

**Smiles**

It was winter when she died. Noda Megumi, or Nodame how her husband called her, fell from the stair head first and died on the way to the hospital. Many assumption of her death, they said that she was too weak because she hadn't eaten for five days or that she couldn't see her step because her tears blinded her. It was five days since her husband death and she refused to eat and cried a lot.

Noda Megumi, or Honey how secretly her husband nicknamed her, died when she was fifty seven. Many people cried on her funeral but she was smiling—knowing that she would be with her husband once more.

**-end-**

**Author Note:**

This story is semi drabble… I don't know.. I just want to give it a try… Doing several multi-chapters fic is tiring but this one is fun to write.

And btw, I am taking prompt now for doing some drabbles, if you give me the prompt I'll do it for you so don't hesitate to tell me, ok. I'll do it when I have time.

Oh, well, I hope you like this :D

Sorry for grammatical error and typos, I have rechecked it but well I'm not sure. :D

Reviews are loved.

**-recchinon- OUT**


End file.
